Never Really Gone
by justaluckybug
Summary: “There’s been an accident…he was coming back from a mission. Some one planted a bomb. There was an explosion. I’m so sorry.” Though it may seem like a CyJinx at first it's really all the couples StarRob BBRae CyBee JinxKF mostly JinxKF & BBRae
1. Who?

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so if you don't think's it's good that's probably why. I thought of this when I was in the shower lol. Hope you like it and please review!

Never Really Gone

Chapter One: Who?

Wally stood in the small kitchen of his apartment making pancakes, while his wife, Jinx, was sitting on the floor playing with their 3 year old daughter, Zoë. She was the spitting image of her father, except the pink hair and cat like eyes, which she got from her mother. She giggled with joy. It was a perfect Sunday.

Until. . .

The video phone rang. The pink haired ex-villain pressed a button and an image of one of their fellow Titans came on the screen.

"Hey Raven!" Jinx said with a smile, but when she saw the sorrow in Raven's eyes, her smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Raven swallowed. She understood why she was the one who had to call. It was because every one of her teammates were either crying or in denial. She was the only one that _could_. She took a deep breath.

"There's been an accident…" Raven started, but tears threatened to fall from her sad violet eyes. She blinked them away and tried again.

"He was coming back from a mission. Some one planted a bomb. There was an explosion. I'm so sorry." The words had come out in small sentences. Raven was worried that if she said anymore, the tears would fall.

Jinx was confused. Raven was never like this and who was she talking about? It must have been one of the titans.

Her voice a whisper as she said, "Who, Raven?"

Okay so there it is. I already know what I'm gonna do for the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave it a cliff hanger. Sorry. Please review.

- Forever-jinxed-13


	2. Tears and Sorrow

Hi guys! Okay Chapter 2 is a little longer. Hope you like it!

Never Really Gone

Chapter 2: Tears and Sorrow

"Cyborg . . . I'm so sorry, Jinx."

Jinx was silent. She felt small tears run down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed that Wally had come to kneel next to her. She couldn't hold it in any more. She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around the speedster next to her.

Wally patted her hair softly, trying to comfort her. Cyborg was one of her closest friends, ever since he had entered the HIVE Academy way back when. It was then he noticed the confused toddler staring up at him, her head cocked to one side. It must have been strange for her to see her mother like that.

He picked up the crying Jinx and put her on the couch to sob into a pillow. He picked up Zoë and tickled her so he could hear her laugh. Wally then turned to the screen and was surprised to see a very uncomfortable Raven still there. He sighed.

"We'll be over in an hour." Raven nodded and the screen turned black.

"What's wong wif Mommy?" Zoë asked her pink pig-tails bobbing.

"Somebody your mother cared fore a lot is hurt and she's sad," Wally replied to his naïve little daughter. He kissed her forehead then added, "Come on, let's get you changed. We're going to visit the Titans."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jinx knocked on the huge metal doors in front of her. It wasn't long after Raven called that the small family had changed out of their pjs and gotten in the car Cyborg had made them. Cyborg… She couldn't believe he was actually gone. He couldn't be. It was probably just a mean and selfish prank. Ya that was it, a prank; it had to be a prank. But what if it wasn't?

Before Jinx could finish this thought, Raven answered the door. Why was Raven the only one doing things? Where were the others? She led them to the common room, which was empty…literally. There was no one in the room at all. No one playing video games, no one reading or making jokes, no one at all.

"Um, Raven, where is everyone?" Jinx asked once the telepath had brought them something to drink and sent Zoë to go play with Artemis, Raven and Beast Boy's daughter.

"Everyone's in there rooms either crying or refusing to face reality." When she said this Raven put up her hood; blocking her face, and there for her emotions, from view.

"So then it is true," Jinx whispered, a new rush of tears coming. She put her head on Wally's shoulder, the salty water falling onto his shirt. He put a comforting arm around her.

A thought came to the red headed hero. "What about Tommy and Bee?" Last year Cyborg and Bumble Bee had adopted a baby boy named Tommy. He was now 2.

Unseen tears fell from Ravens eyes. She quickly wiped them away and answered, "She's devastated. She's still in the med. bay with him. She hasn't left all night."

"When did it happen?" Wally asked, still tending to his love.

Raven took a deep breath and started to recall the events leading up to his death. "We were coming back from a mission. We thought he was right behind us, we didn't even hear the explosion. When we got to the tower and he wasn't there, BB went to check if he was ok. We were all in the common room when he came in, dried tears on his face, he just shook his head. He was gone before we even got there." She couldn't hide it any more. The tears fell. Wally put a hand on Ravens shoulder

"It's gonna be ok, Rae. Some how…" his voice trailed on as he went to sit next to Jinx on the couch. She had stopped crying and was not just staring out the window.

This couldn't be happening. How could they recover from this?

Hope you liked it. The next chapter will have the rest of the team in it. Please review. I love comments!

Forever-Jinxed-13 o0


	3. A Billion Pieces

So hi again! Another short one, cause I had this idea in my head but I have to go to bed since it's like 11:00, but I was afraid I'd lose the idea so here it is.

Never Really Gone

Chapter 3: A Billion Pieces

Raven walked through the empty halls of her home. It was so quiet. Usually she would welcome the peace from the normal roar of noises, but this was no ordinary silence; it wasn't just quiet, it was deadly quiet. She shivered as this thought entered her head.

She came to a stop at her and her husband's, Garfield or Beast Boy, room. She knocked softly. No answer. She knocked again, this time louder. Raven heard soft footsteps and soon saw Beast Boy's face appear.

"Hey," he said. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Gar, I know it will," she said, but honestly she didn't. How could it be ok? The minute BB had informed them of Cyborg's death, the team had shattered into a billion pieces. And to Rae, it felt like she was the only one strong enough to try to gather the pieces and super-glue them back together. But it was going to take time.

Gar seemed to see right through her. "How do you know? How can you have so much hope? One of our teammates, one of our family members, is dead and your telling me everything's gonna be ok?" he practically yelled. Tears began to form in Rae's eyes from his harsh words.

Beast Boy noticed this and immediately didn't mean it. "I'm sorry Rae, I didn't mean to yell. Come here," he said taking her into his arms. "Don't cry, I'm hear don't worry." Raven stepped back and looked into his wet green eyes.

"Look at what else we've made it through," she whispered.

"What?" Gar said, not able to hear her words.

"I said look at what else we've made it through. I mean, switching bodies, evil sisters, betrayers, the end of the world, and the whole brotherhood of evil thing. I think we'll make it through just fine," Raven replied and took Gar's hand in hers. "Come on, we have visitors."

Thanks for reading! I promise to make the next one longer and have all the characters. Please review, thanks.

Forever-Jinxed-13o0


	4. Auther's Note

Okay so I was reading these other fan-fics and stuff and I realized that I'm supposed to say a disclaimer. Which I like totally didn't know this being my first fan-fic and all, so I'm sorry for the delay but I want to make it clear that I do not own Teen Titans or the characters Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Garfield (Beast Boy), Rave, Jinx, Wally (Kid Flash), or anything but I do own the kids meaning Zoe, Artemis, and any other ones I make up. So I'm sorry if any of you guys were confused so making it clear - I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! And I will continue saying this at the beginning of each chapter, ok. Again my apologies, I'm new to this kind of thing. Hope you guys aren't mad and will keep reading. Oh and I'm almost finished with chapter 4!

Forever-Jinxed-13o0


	5. Missing

Jinx hadn't said anything for a while now and Wally was getting concerned

Jinx hadn't said anything for a while now and Wally was getting concerned. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked and tried to look at her face for some sort of emotion but like Raven, Jinx had become very good at hiding them. So when Wally looked all he saw was a blank face. She didn't respond to his question and continued to look out the big glass window. He was about to try and snap her out of it when a scream came from somewhere in the tower. That shocked Jinx out for sure. Her first thought was the kids. She turned to her husband but he was already gone.

She ran after him and ended up in the nursery where the kids had been playing. Her daughter, Zoë, was cowing in fear in the corner, tears falling from her pink eyes. Wally was already next to her trying to comfort her. Jinx looked around the room for Artemis but she wasn't there. Just then, Raven and Gar ran into the room, obviously hearing the scream too.

"Where's Missy?" Gar asked, using his daughter nick-name. No one answered. It was quiet for a long, painful minute before Zoë answered.

"H-he to-took her," the little girl stuttered. She was clinging to her father, obviously scared.

"Who took who?" Nightwing asked because he hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"Scary man, scary man took her," was Zoë's reply. Not sure who she was talking about, Nightwing gave her a confused look. All she did was point at the wall. Everyone turned to look and gasped at what they saw. A giant red S was painted on the wall.

Raven started crying into Gar's shoulder as Nightwing whispered what everyone was thinking.

"Slade."

--

**Sorry for the REALLY long delay but I've sort of forgotten about his story but I'm going to start it again. Pleas Review!! Sorry for the short chapter too. : ( : )**


End file.
